tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Mew Mews
This page describes the Love Mew Mews from the upcoming new fanfiction, Love Mew Mew. The Love Mew Project Creation The Love Mews were created by a single scientist and teacher at Yamaku Academy, a school for disabled children. There was a problem, new aliens were appearing in Nagoya and there was no one to stop them so a single scientist and teacher decided to make his own Mew Project. Candidates The candidates that were chosen were eight girls from Yamaku Academy. The specific chosen girls were chosen due to their strong emotion of not giving up despite their disability they have. Each girl was chosen by the single scientist himself, they inspired him. Later nine girls would make the whole team. Results After the results came, each chosen candidate was compatible with the chosen DNA that he had already got a hold of. After being infused each girl was given the task of saving Nagoya from the invading aliens who are readying to attack. Attributes Appearance Based on appearance, they are much like normal Mews but are different in their own way which matches their disability. They each have their normal appearance and their Mew appearance which is their own form is being a Mew, as for example. Momo having tiny stumps, she doesn't have arm garters like normal Mews would. Mew Marks Their Mew Marks are much similar to normal Mew Marks but their Mew Marks represent their disability with a feature of their animal DNA surrounding it. An example of one would be Jero's Mew Mark which is a heart which represents her heart disability and a garden dormouse tail wrapped around the heart. Behavior The Love Mews acts the same way any normal Mew would act, though they act a bit differently due to the fact that they are viewed differently by others who don't understand them at all. Most of them are scared by what others might think of them but they don't give up on life and keep going despite what they can and can't do. Members Jero Amai Position: Leader Animal DNA: Garden Dormouse Mew Mark: Heart with Garden Dormouse Tail Weapon: Jello Staff Disability: Heart Problems Taruto Ai Position: Co-Leader Animal DNA: Mediterranean Horseshoe Bat Mew Mark: Eyes with Bat wings Weapon: Tart Arrow Disability: Halfway Blind Erudāberī Shimayama Position: Member Animal DNA: Small Lappet Moth Mew Mark: Ear and Lips with Moth Antenna and Wing Weapon: Elderberry Pistols Disability: Deaf and Mute Momo Tsukishima Position: Member Animal DNA: Volcano Rabbit Mew Mark: Arms and Rabbit Ears Weapon: Peach Boots Disability: Congenital Amputation - Severe birth defect and subsequent surgery Tamago Kūkishima Position: Member Animal DNA: American Eel Mew Mark: Legs and Eel Fins Weapon: Egg Ribbon Disability: Congenital Amputation - Legs were amputated below the knee Kyandī Nijibagu Position: Member Animal DNA: Blue Iguana Mew Mark: Disfigured Body and Blue Iguana Tail Weapon: Candy Rapier Disability: Body Disfigured Paseri Amekage Position: Member Animal DNA: Otago Skink Mew Mark: Feet and Otago Skink Claws Weapon: Parsley Shotgun Disability: Paralyzed Since Birth - Unable to walk, must use wheelchair Yōguruto Kumoame Position: Unofficial Member - Works behind in secret (Later becomes a Member) Animal DNA: Clownfish Mew Mark: Brain and Clownfish Fins Weapon: Yogurt Pipe Disability: Bipolar Disorder and Memory Loss Kokonattsu Kirishima Position: Member Animal DNA: Qinling Panda Mew Mark: Eyes and Panda Paw Weapon: Coconut Wand Disability: Color Blindness Category:Love Mew Mew Category:Mew Teams Category:Princess Mew